Avatar The Next Earth Bender
by nightowl1312
Summary: Brendon has a secret. Trey has a problem. Callie has a past she wants to hide. Sam has never had to rely on anyone. Join the Avatar and his three unlikely friends as they fight to restore balance to the world. Air, Water, Earth, Fire. Which side will you choose?
1. Intro

After Avatar Korra saved Republic City you would assume things went back to normal. Knowing humans, of course they didn't. You would assume they'd like a little peace for a change, maybe a hundred years or so before they went back to war. No one knew where the Avatar was and I guess that's where all the chaos started. People assumed that the cycle had ended at the Earth Kingdom so they lost all hope. Chaos began and wars started. Everyone was against everyone and you didn't know who to trust. No nation was ahead in the war, you couldn't really even tell. It was just one big jumbled mess.

We were born into this world and now we'll see it come to the end. Water, Earth, Fire, or Air. Which side will you chose?


	2. Character Descriptions

Callie

Height- 5'6"

Weight- 100 lbs.

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Blue

Age- 16

Birthday- 11-01

Personality- Creative, shy (at first), fun, always happy

Saying-"Oh goodness!" or "Oh joy."

Element- She started bending air as she is Tenzin's granddaughter. During the time while she was alone, she invented Weather bending. Weather bending allows you to conjure and control all types of weather and use them against your opponent. She is the only Weather Bender.

Guardian Animal: Thunderbird

History- When Callie was five, her parents died suddenly while they were in the Fire Nation. She had no way to contact her other family members since they lived in the South Pole. She started living on the streets and did so for about a year. A man came up to her when she was six and gave her a job. The job included working as a maid in the bar he owned and after hearing her voice when she was eight, part of her job was to sing on Friday nights. She vowed never to sing for people again after this. Because men in the bar were usually drunk, she was physically abused by them, more-so on Friday nights and the weekends. She continued this job until she was eleven and had mastered air-bending in her free time secretly. When she was eleven, she ran away from the abuse and escaped to the Earth Kingdom. She found an old abandoned house in the woods and lived there. A Thunderbird showed her how to Weather bend and stayed with her in the mountains by her cabin. She has been taking care of herself and has seen no humans since she was eleven.

Flaw- Hides important parts of her dark life, too shy and peaceful

* * *

Sam

Height- 5'9"

Weight- 130 lbs.

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Green

Age- 16

Birthday- 04-02

Personality- Brave, smart, over-confident,

Saying- "Oh good Lord."

Element- She was originally a water bender, but when she was abandoned at age seven, her lessons ended. Apparently, she wasn't "good enough" for her parents. She taught herself some water-bending so she won't lose a fight and if she did, it wouldn't be badly. She used Time bending, a type of bending she invented in her free-time (that was a bad pun. Sorry) with a. She made the fact that she could bend time very obvious to make people jealous.

Guardian Animal- Saber tooth moose lion (LOOK IT UP)

History- Sam was abandoned after her parents were told she wasn't a good water-bender. She lived her life in an alley in the most dangerous part of the Water Tribe. Being overconfident, she got into lots of fights. Most of her water-bending is self-taught and she hasn't completely mastered the element although she knows enough to win a fight. Her Time bending is very draining to her, but she still uses it as much as possible. Sam is forced to fight for money and food, although if she lost in a fight too badly, it could cost her her life. She doesn't trust other people and often misplaces valuable things.

Flaw- over-confident

* * *

Brendon

Hair Color- Sandy Blonde

Eye Color- Blue

Height- 5'10"

Weight- 150

Age- 16

Birthday- 09-10

Personality- tough, brave, humorous

Saying- "Oh shut up."

Element- Brendon is a master fire-bender. He has not invented a new type of bending and has no desire to. He is a smart choice to be in a battle with, but he is very rash.

Guardian Animal- Dragon

History- Brendon was born into the Fire Lord's family and was against his family's traditions since day one. His family wants him to find and kill the Avatar, but he wants to find the Avatar to restore the world's balance. He set off for the Earth Kingdom as soon as he could to find the Avatar.

Flaw- Impulsive

* * *

Trey

Age-18

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Electric Blue

Height- 5'8"

Weight- 138

Birthday- 8-21

Personality- funny, tough, bold

Saying- "Oh my spirits!"

Element- All four elements (He's the Avatar)

Guardian Animal- Badger mole

History- Trey was born into a poor family of farmers. When it was recognized that he was the Avatar, he was ripped away from his parents and was sent to learn Earthbending. He loved one person, his younger sister Terra. When he was 18 and Terra was 14, they were practicing Earthbending in their parent's fields one day when two Firebenders came. They burnt down everything and killed his parents before their eyes. They took his sister and he chased after him. He followed them into the Cave of Two Lovers and they caught him by surprise. He went into Avatar state to save himself and the Firebenders got away with his sister.

Flaw- Loyalty, thinks too much of himself.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar The Last Airbender of Legend of Korra related. I do own my characters!**

**It's short, but I hope you like it!**

Brendon's POV

After spending three months in the Earth Kingdom, I was pretty pissed off. Why the heck was the grandson of Fire Lord Zuko be in the Earth Kingdom you might ask? While my parents wanted me to kill the Avatar, I wanted to find the Avatar and teach him firebending so he could restore balance. Yes, I was totally going against my parent's will. I wanted the opposite of them and was going to do anything to make it work.

I was so upset; I shot a white hot beam of flame at a random cave wall. Wasn't that the side wall of the Cave of Two Lovers? Then I got the biggest shock of my life. The fire went inside a pathway, which wasn't visible before I had shot the fire at it. The fire made the Earth Kingdom's symbol. A hidden door swung open. It was perfectly balanced. Being the curious person I was, I walked inside. Bad idea; I walked out onto what I thought was the ground without checking first. It turned out that what I thought was the ground was actually a thin layer of ice. The ice gave a sickening CRACK and I fell through. I said a few choice words as I hit the cold ground, which this time, was definitely ground. There was a large ball of rock in front of me. Once again, I was way too curious.

I walked up to the ball slowly (I think I twisted my ankle) and ran my hand over it. "What if it's like the cave door?" I muttered to myself. I shot another white hot beam of flame at the rock and it cracked open. A blonde haired boy fell onto the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off. Then, he looked at me.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Trey." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Brendon," I said. "I'm a firebender. Do you bend?" The boy laughed.

"I kind of have to bend. I'm the Avatar."


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related. I own my characters and the new type of bending introduced.**

**Enjoy!**

Callie's POV

The sky was darkening, fast. I could have stopped it if I wanted to, but I enjoyed the rain. I quickly ran to pick up my dinner; a dead doe. I could make deer jerky out of the rest that I didn't cook. I slung my bow and arrows over my back and picked up the doe bridal style. I ran back to my house which wasn't that far away. Okay, correction; my little cabin. It was pretty cute; I had a small vegetable garden out front with an apple tree and the inside was warm and cozy. It looked like a typical house that you would find in the Earth Kingdom woods, except that there was nobody that lived anywhere near me for miles. And by miles, I mean ten miles at the least.

I cut and skinned the deer quickly outside and ran inside to get my brown canvas sack. I put the deer meat inside the canvas bag and slung it over my shoulder. I hurried inside and locked the door. I already had some vegetable stew on stove, so I decided to cut some deer meat and throw it in. I quickly started a fire (it gets surprisingly cold in the Earth Kingdom during storms) and began to prepare the deer meat so it could be made into jerky. It was fairly simple and I had done it many times, so it literally took a little over ten minutes to do the whole rest of the deer. After I finished, I washed my hands and began to do a little bit of cleaning.

I never spent a whole lot of time inside. Usually, I was outside drawing, hunting, gardening, or practicing my airbending or the type of bending I had invented just recently, weatherbending. You may ask what a sixteen year old girl was doing living out in the woods all on her own. My answer; I've had a rough life. I was orphaned in the Fire Nation when my parents were brutally killed. I took a job as a maid in a bar where I also sung on Friday nights when I was six. I was abused. During that time I was not only abused, but I mastered air-bending as well. I ran away to the Earth Kingdom when I was eleven and have been here ever since.

I was thinking about my life from ages 6-11 when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw two blonde haired blue eyed boys standing at my front door.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related. Darn. I do own my own characters. **

* * *

Trey's POV

I felt kind of bad asking for a place to stay from a random person, but the blue eyed girl who wore her blonde hair in a messy braid smiled and said, "Sure. Come on in." She held the door open as we stepped inside. "Sorry," she said. "It's slightly messy." If this was messy, this girl must have OCD! Everything was in place and everything was clean. "You're house is perfectly clean!" Brendon said. The girl laughed. "No silly! I was talking about the table!" She gestured over to a small round table which seemed to be made out of oak. It was covered in blood and remains of animal meat. What wasn't the two was a large hunting knife which made my stomach lurch and my brain immediately go on guard.

She started to wipe off the table with a damp rag, scooping up the deer meat remains with her hand. She threw them out the window and rinsed off her hands. She walked over to the stove, where some sort of stew was cooking. "I never got your names," the girl said while stirring the food. "I'm Brendon," Brendon said. I hesitated before I gave my name. Who knows if she had heard about me! "I'm Trey," I said hesitantly. Sure enough, she froze.

"You're the Avatar," she said in shock. "You've been missing for two years!" She took the stew off the stove and poured it into two bowels. She put two spoons in them and set them on the table. "Come and eat," she said. "What about you?" Brendon questioned. "I'll eat whatever's left," she replied. She poured three glasses of water, gave them to us, and sat down in a chair at the table.

"We never got your name," I said. "And just another question; do you bend?" The girl hesitated. "My names Callie," she replied softly. "And no; I do not bend."


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. Darn.**

Brendon's POV

She didn't bend. That would explain the wicked looking hunting knife on her table earlier. Benders normally don't carry around weapons. It was silent for a couple of moments before she asked me, "Do you bend Brendon?" I nodded, swallowing the rest of my stew. "I'm a firebender." Callie's face seemed to darken at that, but it quickly returned to normal. "What are you doing in the Earth Kingdom then?" I glanced at Trey who shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't really care. Go ahead." "My parents wanted me to find and kill the Avatar. I went against their will. I wanted to find the Avatar so I could teach him firebending so he could restore balance," I said.

"So you're a good firebender," Callie said slowly. I put down my spoon in shock. "That was some good stew," Trey said during the awkward silence. "Thank you," Callie said meekly. A couple more seconds of awkward silence passed before Callie said in exasperation, "Look, I didn't mean that. It's just…two firebenders killed my parents on Fire Lord Zuko's orders and judging by your clothes you're his….grandson. I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes and I could tell this was a touchy subject. "No," I said. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that my grandfather was that wicked." She gave a forced smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for. They were not your decisions and you couldn't have done anything to stop it."

Trey was just sitting there awkwardly. I felt bad for him. Callie stood up and started to clear the table and Trey handed her his bowel. "Thank you," he said. I didn't realize that we had eaten all the stew until Callie started rinsing the pot out. "Do you want some bread?" I offered. She smiled. "I've gone longer without food. I'll be okay." How long had she gone without food and why? I guess my face must have looked concerned because Trey and Callie started teasing me. "Are you concerned?" Trey said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Aww… little Brendon has a heart," Callie laughed.

"Oh shut up," I said. But these were my friends and I was grinning from ear to ear.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender of Legend of Korra related. Sorry.**

Callie's POV

After we had sorted out our differences, we hit off great. I hadn't socialized with anyone my age since I was five and those were relatives! Brendon had a great sense of humor and Trey could make anyone laugh. He was eighteen, so he was two years older than both Brendon and I. It was great having somebody to talk to.

When the rain finally faded, it was 10:30 (at night if you didn't figure that out). "Do you need somewhere to stay?" I asked. "I've got an extra bed and I'll sleep on the couch if you'd like to stay here." Brendon and Trey exchanged a glance and Brendon shrugged his shoulders. "That would be great. Brendon gets the couch though," Trey said. "Why do I get the couch?" Brendon asked. "You are not the executive decision maker!" "I haven't had a bed in two years," Trey said in a you-can't-do-anything-about-it way. I laughed. "I'll take the couch. I slept in a bed last night." Brendon gave me the death glare. "What is this world coming to? I'll take the couch and that's final." I decided to give in. "Whatever," I said.

I showed Trey the spare room and he immediately flopped down on the bed. "It feels so good to be back in the real world," he sighed. "Beds are comfy, food is good, and people are hilarious." We laughed. "The light switch is over here," I said. "Sleep tight." Trey gave me a half smile and said, "Goodnight." I shut the door and walked out. Brendon was passed out on the couch. I carefully put a blanket over him and pinched the candles out. Normally, some good old airbending would do the trick, but not with people in the house.

I walked into my room and summoned a little gust of wind to blow the candles. As I lay in my bed, I thought about my day. What if they asked me if I knew any airbenders? Would I reveal myself? "I would tell them to look for Master Tenzin," I murmured and fell right to sleep.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related.**

* * *

Trey's POV

I always wake up just a little bit too early since I've never been able to sleep in. But I was surprised to hear voices coming from the living area when I woke up. As I walked out, Callie whisper-yelled, "He's alive!" Brendon laughed, but I groaned and said, "What time is it?" "9:30," Brendon said. "It's about time you woke up!" What can I say, two years without sleeping really wears you out! I sat down and ate some of the fluffiest pancakes I've ever had. They were perfectly golden and hot off the griddle. One word; yummy. I was in breakfast heaven.

"So Mr. Avatar," Brendon asked. "Where do we go from here?" I thought about that while I chewed on my food. The answer was obvious. "We go find me a waterbending teacher," I stated, as if it was obvious. Brendon rolled his eyes. "Yeah duh Captain Obvious, we know that. But how are we going to get there? It's not like you have Avatar Aang's flying bison." Brendon smacked his forehead. "Oh duh; I have my dragon!" he exclaimed. I said, "You're what!" while Callie said, "I was going to offer my Thunderbird, but whatever."

I looked at the two in shock. "No fair! I thought the Avatar was the only one with the cool animal!" Callie laughed. "Every Fire Nation royal has a dragon and I just found my Thunderbird!" Oh my spirits. These two were insane. Seriously; go look it up. You'll see their names. "I have a badger-mole. How's that supposed to travel?" "It could swim," Brendon suggested and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's worth a shot," I replied. I looked at Callie. "Do you want to come?" I asked. She looked up from her cleaning in shock. "Me?" she exclaimed. "You seem pretty resourceful and with that wicked knife I'm sure that you could scare off anyone that comes close." She laughed and said, "Or Brendon and you could bend against them. I'd just be an extra wheel Trey." "You know what they say," Brendon said. "The more the merrier!" Callie sighed. "Fine, I'm in."

Brendon and I cheered and off to the Northern Water Tribe we went.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender of Legend of Korra related although I would really like that.**

* * *

Brendon's POV

Three hours of flying later, we arrived in the Northern Water Tribe. I have to admit, Callie's Thunderbird was insanely cool. It was a dark shade of purple with navy blue accent feathers and had blue lightning flickering through its wings and tail. It was slightly hostile though and wouldn't let us touch him until Callie told him that they were friends. Then it was all good.

Although I had only known Trey and Callie for a day, it felt like we had known each other forever. We all got along so easily and laughter came every second with Trey around. During the flight, he started jumping from my dragon to the Thunderbird and back. We were all laughing mildly until the Thunderbird (whose name was apparently Sparky) electrocuted Trey. Then we were all cracking up. Callie almost fell into the water below us.

Anyways, we started walking around the Northern Water Tribe. Everything was either made of glass of ice. It was a good thing Callie had extra coats; we would've all been freezing cold. Our boots crunched through the snow and we arrived at what seemed to be a training center for waterbenders. A tall girl with brown hair and swampy green eyes was leading the lesson. She, my friends, was hot. If she radiated heat, all the snow would be melted and we would be left in a desert. Then the sand would probably start to burn.

We walked through an arch made out of ice to the outdoor area the girl was teaching in. It gets better; Trey marched straight up to the girl and started talking to her. I only caught tiny bits of the conversation. The girl's name was Sam, she was a sixteen year old waterbending master, Trey was the Avatar (she was in shock), would she teach Trey water bending, and "Oh good Lord. Oh course!" Then Trey directed his attention back to us. "This is Sam. Sam, this is Callie and this is Brendon. They're good friends of mine," he said. Callie and I both smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you," Sam said. I'm sure she wasn't talking to us though. I bet she was talking to Trey.

Then, it happened.

I turns out that the Northern Water Tribe had been occupied by firebenders. One of their orders was to kill the Avatar and anybody with him.

That meant us. The firebenders were going to kill us.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related. Sorry y'all.**

* * *

Callie's POV

Oh joy. I was going to face death on my first day of being in a public place in five years. I nocked an arrow and aimed it at the firebenders. I already knew what was going to happen, but I let the arrow fly anyways. The tallest of the firebenders shot a flame at the arrow and it burned in mid-air. There were four of them, basically one for each of us. Sam looked at me and said, "Come here." I ran over to where she was. "I'm going to throw you at them. Just attack them. You seem like a pretty good warrior and Trey already told me that you can't bend." I gulped, but nodded. Sam lifted me up and I stood on her hands. She threw me, and I drew my hunting knife in mid-air. I ended up kicking the one in the middle in the head, causing him to fall on the ground. He quickly stood up again and shot a beam of fire at me, which I quickly dodged.

I got about three more kicks in before both Sam and I were backed up against a wall by two firebenders. I put my knife away. "Why'd you put your knife back?" Sam screeched. I made the sky rumble. "Why?" Sam asked again while holding her own against the two. I made some lightning crash. "I can hold my own without it," I said softly and with that, I shot a nice bolt of lightning at the one across from me. He fell backwards and then struggled to stand. When he managed to stand up, he had a shocked expression on his face (that was a horrible pun). I blasted him with a gust of air and he sent a ball of fire at me. I simply waved my hand and the fire was instantly put out. I smiled at the firebender and performed my favorite weatherbending move. It was a tornado turned horizontally (on its side) so it faced the firebender. I let it loose at him and it engulfed him and then spit him out again.

I smiled as the man ran off yelling, "Airbenders!" Sam looked surprised, Brendon looked mad, and Trey had an enormous smile on his face. I let out a whistle and Sparky and Brendon's dragon swooped down. I jumped onto Sparky and gave Sam a hand up. "Wait!" She said "I have a saber tooth moose lion! I'll be right back!" I didn't see her jump down or climb back on to Sparky, but suddenly, her saber tooth moose lion were right in front of us. "Swim under us!" Sam yelled to her pet and we took off into the air. Brendon wouldn't look at me and Trey and Sam were talking about bending. Trey had a waterbending teacher and we were out of the Northern Water Tribe. We were safe.


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related.**

* * *

Trey's POV

We were flying through the sky and dang if I hadn't been talking to Sam, I would probably still have that stupid grin on my face. Callie was the best airbender I had ever seen and I had seen Master Tenzin airbend at a competition once. She would be the perfect one to teach me since I learned better from people my own age. But right now I needed to focus on learning waterbending from Sam.

We landed in a remote little area of the Earth Kingdom. It had a small stream and it was also by a cave which would be perfect for shelter. Brendon spotted it first and dove down suddenly. I jerked forwards into his back and he lunged forwards, causing his dragon to dive faster down. I thought we were going fast enough, but then we saw Sparky dive by at the speed of light. Callie and Sam's hands were in the air and they were screaming. I think Sam screamed, "YOLO!" but who knows. Thank the spirits that we managed to land safely. When I got off, I hugged the ground and said, "Land! That was the WORST dragon flight EVER! Next time, I get the reigns!"

Callie was laughing, for what reason, I have no idea. She then looked at Sam and said, "No. No freaking way." Girls are so confusing. Anyways, Brendon had already started to unload his bags. Sam and I didn't have anything and Callie followed Brendon's lead in unpacking. In about five minutes, Brendon had a fir going and Callie had her knife out and had started to get into the water. "Does she even know how to use that knife?" Sam asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. We watched as Callie silently and slowly approached a school of fish. She pulled her right arm back, the one with the knife, took aim, and threw the knife in less than ten seconds. She skewered two fish in one hit and threw them into the air. With one powerful gust of wind, she sent them all the way over to Brendon, where he proceeded to prepare the fish to be cooked. Good thing somebody could cook. I had been too busy mastering earthbending to learn. I turned my attention back to Sam.

We waded out to our calves in the small stream. Sam rubbed her hands together. "Let's begin," she said.


	12. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related. Sorry fellow benders.**

* * *

Sam's POV

Trey didn't look like he would be that hard to teach. The sad part is, he was. He wanted to know EVERYTHING and wanted to make sure he did it perfectly. It was sad because I realized that I didn't even do things with as much grace and precision as he did. I wonder if it came from earthbending. Trey was a relatively fast learner though. We had made it to octopus form by the time Brendon and Callie were done cooking. It was a good thing we had them in our group; I couldn't cook for my life.

I was impressed with Callie. She was still cooperating with a person that would barely say a word to her. I wondered what was up with Brendon. He seemed like a nice guy at first, but when Callie had gone all airbender mode, he became what seemed to be the emotion of mad. We all sat around the fire Brendon had made. Callie cut the fish into pieces and handed it to us. She sat next to Brendon, which I was surprised at. We ate in silence for a couple moments before Callie said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I was an airbender. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about weatherbending. I'm sorry I lied." We were silent before Trey said, "Hey, it is A-Okay. I forgive you and I'm sure Sam doesn't even care. It's just Brendon you need to worry about." I nodded and said, "I figured that you had told them but you were keeping a secret from me. Airbenders are rare, and when you find one, it's legend that you'll have good luck for the rest of your life." Callie turned to Brendon. "Why?" Brendon asked. "That's all I want to know."

Callie sighed. "My parents were murdered when I was five. If people had found out that I was an airbender as well, I would have been killed too. I didn't completely trust you two then," she said gesturing to Trey and Brendon. ", so I lied. Brendon's the grandson of Fire Lord Zuko and I figured that he would tell him and I would be you know," she ran a finger across her throat. "Adios amigos," she said as she ran her finger across her throat. We all laughed. "You're forgiven," Brendon said while laughing. "I wouldn't kill you."

"Thanks," she said. "I'd appreciate that."


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related.**

* * *

Brendon's POV

We fell asleep quickly after that. Not Callie though. She was a little night owl. She sat cross-legged at the front of the cave with a sketch pad and a box of colored pencils. She held a pencil in her hand and was staring at her paper one moment, then looking out at the landscape before us the next. I couldn't blame her. It was beautiful at night. The sky was dark and the stars shone beautifully. There were two thin wispy clouds covering the moon and they reflected on the stream. You could only hear the occasional owl and the water running through the stream. I'm guessing it was late before she went to bed.

Sam was lying on a spare sleeping bag that Callie had brought and was covered in blankets. She was cute when she slept. She looked so at peace, not like a beautiful warrior queen who could chop your head off at any given moment. It was nice change seeing her so calm. Trey was in between two rocks on a self-made bed of earth. He too had blankets piled on top claiming that he liked to be close to the warmest source of heat when he slept. I was in my sleeping bag. I had warmed it with my firebending, so it wasn't so cold. I had ditched my sleeping bag months ago, so Callie insisted I used hers instead. "I'll be fine!" She insisted. I knew she would be too.

I woke up early the next morning. Trey and Callie were already awake and Sam was still sleeping. "Can you wake her up?" Callie whisper yelled. "She's got to teach Trey waterbending!" I smiled. Now it was time to wake Sleeping Beauty. I snuck over to her sleeping bag and whispered, "Need a prince to wake you up?" Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned, "Yes." I leaned down and Sam reached up with her hand. I closed my eyes and Sam slapped me across the face. "I don't need a freaking prince retard and it totally won't be you," she laughed. "But thanks to you, I'm wide awake now!" I tried to hide my disappointment; I really kind of wanted to kiss her. She stood up and walked with me back over to where Callie and Trey were sitting. Trey winked at me and Sam whispered something in Callie's ear which caused her to wink at Sam. The two laughed and that had me nervous. "Making friends quickly huh?" Trey asked. "Yep," Callie replied. "I'm just friendly like that."


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related.**

* * *

Callie's POV

Trey had found some fruit and I put it together in a fruit salad. I woke up about five minutes after Trey. He told me that there were some fruit trees and bushes over on the right bank of the stream. He had gathered some and just needed my knife to cut it up. I remembered thinking, "How responsible," but all the confidence in his manliness was gone now. He and Brendon had run down to the stream, betting on who was faster. After proclaiming his victory, Trey almost freaking drowned Brendon as he was the loser. Boys will be boys. Brendon climbed out shivering from the cold water, so I blew him dry with a blast of air.

Since he was already down at the river, Sam waded out with him. They started practicing waterbending and I lost all interest. Brendon sat down beside me. He was eyeing Sam and the way she was touching Trey. She was guiding his arms so that they were in the right position; correcting his form. Brendon's eyes narrowed at this. "Do you like her?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He blushed and said, "Yeah. I mean I just met her yesterday, but I feel like it was love at first sight." I smiled. "I think it's cute. Why are you upset?" He frowned. "I guess I'm just upset that she feels comfortable touching him and that he's fine with it too," he confided. I smiled and said, "Jealousy is bad. I know something that'll keep your mind off of it."

I stood up. "Come on!" He stood up and followed me out of the cave on to the ridge of the right bank of the river. "Fight me," I said with a smile. "What!" he said. "You have zero strategy. The fastest way to beat another bender is to outsmart them," I said. "Fight me." He rolled his eyes, but took a starting stance. "That's already bad," I chastised. "You need to be ready to move into a move and fast. Be lighter on your feet." He re-did his stance, and I nodded in approval. I took my stance; my right leg up at a right angle, right arm out straight, pointing at him, and left arm over my head. On each hand, both my middle and pointer fingers were out, sticking together. My left hand was upside-down. "Go," I said.

Let me just say, things got pretty serious and it was awesome.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related. If I did, I would be a millionaire, but I don't. T_T**

* * *

Trey's POV

It was pretty hard to concentrate with the epic bending battle going on behind me, so we called it a morning and stopped to watch them. These two were bending like their lives depended on it. Watching them wasn't like watching a pro-bending match. There was so much more strategy and it definitely was tons more intense. At times, I was worried that Callie was going to have a third degree burn on her face, and at others, I was worried that Brendon was going to get serious whiplash from being so thrown around. It was amazing. They weren't going easy on each other and Callie kept calling things out at Brendon like, "That was stupid! Do you see why?" "Be lighter on your feet next time!" She was teaching him, but it looked like Brendon had the upper hand. Callie was letting him close in by standing her ground, something Master Tenzin didn't do very much.

Soon Brendon was standing right in front of her. We barely heard the next words that came out of her mouth, "Nice try Antsy Pants." Brendon looked confused and managed to say, "What?" before Callie cut him off. She took her hand, brought it close to his face and quickly pulled it back while snapping her hand shut. Brendon started grabbing at his throat. Then it hit me what Callie was doing. She was sucking the oxygen out of him. "Do you give up?" we heard her say softly. Brendon nodded quickly and jerkily and she pushed her hand forwards quickly while opening it. It not only sent the oxygen back to Brendon, but sent him flying into an elm tree.

Callie walked over to him and gave him a hand up. Brendon rubbed the back of his neck and said, tomorrow, you're going down." She laughed, "Not likely." Sam and I climbed to the ridge to where they were. I slapped Brendon on the back and said, "Way to get beat by a girl!" He frowned and said, "I didn't know she was that good." I laughed. Sam was talking to Callie about food. "I think we're going to go into the nearest town and get some food," Sam said, "just Callie and I." I frowned. It seemed too dangerous. "The nearest town is Ba Sing Se. They've become pretty prejudiced about anyone that's not an Earth Kingdom native," Brendon said. Callie smiled and said, "We'll be fine. Come on. We'll take your sabr tooth moose lion." "His name is Mr. Snuffles," Sam said defensively. "Fine," Callie said. "We ride at right about now." The two took off running towards Mr. Snuffles and hurriedly hopped on. Mr. Snuffles was surprisingly fast as Sam yelled, "Run Mr. Snuffles! Run!" He took off galloping towards Ba Sing Se. All you could hear was the girls' laughter as they headed off on a shopping spree.

"Great," Brendon muttered. "Leave two guys who can't cook on their own." I looked in shock at Brendon. "I thought you could." He shrugged. "Only because Callie told me what to do," Brendon said. This was great, just great.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related, I wouldn't be here.**

Sam's POV

We had a long serious conversation on Mr. Snuffles back. Callie was telling the story of her life to me. Apparently, she even told me something nobody else even knew. "When I was five, my parents were killed by firebenders while we were in the Fire Nation. I lived on the streets for about a year, and then I got a job working as a maid in a local bar. I guess working there when I was younger was okay, but as I got older, things got worse. I was singing as I was sweeping after hours when I was eight. The man who I worked for and also stayed with made me sing at the bar on Friday nights and he paid me a little extra for it. I paid for food with the money I earned because the man didn't feed me. The abuse started my first night of singing," she told me softly.

I didn't think I had heard her right so I said, "You were abused?" Callie nodded and lifted up the back of her shirt slightly. I saw a couple long scars. They looked like they had been really deep. "A fire whip," Callie said. "The man I worked for was a firebender. I started singing every night after the first week. More people had started coming to the bar to hear me sing, and more men started coming to. I wasn't only abused by my boss, I was abused by the men in the bar as well. I had been teaching myself airbending in my spare time from my one and only possession; a book on airbending my grandfather gave me. I mastered it by the time I was ten. When I was eleven, my boss got sick. During the day when I was supposed to be getting him medicine, I smuggled myself onto a barge going to the Earth Kingdom. I lived there for five years and here I am now."

Her story was sad, and for me that didn't cry very much, I felt tears coming to my eyes. Although I should have been more focused on how I could kill the man who hurt my best friend, I was more focused on something else. The book her grandfather gave her. It was on airbending. How did her grandfather know that she was an airbender unless… I decided to ask. "Is your grandfather an airbender?" Callie smiled, as if she was reliving happy memories. "My grandfather isn't just any airbender," she said softly. "My grandfather is Master Tenzin."


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. Thanks for asking.**

Brendon' POV  
I guess you could say we were desperate. Hungry and desperate don't mix well. We ended up going through Callie's bag to find her knife, and I knew that she would find out. She didn't need to know that we accidentally came across her journal and read an entry. And she didn't need to know that we also came across a sketch pad and went through her drawings. This girl probably specialized in the arts when she went to school is what you're probably thinking. Not after reading her journal entry that we found would you believe that anymore.

Trey started reading it out loud. "'_November 1. This was probably the worst birthday ever. My only tenth birthday was spent cleaning up after drunken men and serving them drinks in a short skirt which I was forced to wear. Did I mention it was a Friday? Yep, that meant singing. So as I sat down in my too skirt on the bench of the piano, those drunken me were yelling out things like, "You can play us too, not just the piano!" "You've sung your way into my heart!" "Imagine those keys hitting you, only ten times harder. That's how hard I'm going to beat you!" As the words of my favorite song escaped my lips, I tried not to let the tears run down my cheeks or my voice wobble. They were right about being beat. I was abused as bad as it could get that night. I think the fire whip that the ones who could bend fire used are going to leave scars. If only mom and dad hadn't died! Stupid firebenders! I will NEVER trust them! EVER! Not after what they've done to me! I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. It's probably Mr. Shelton coming for my evening "talk". More like evening beating. Until tomorrow, Callie.'" _

The letter was smudged with what seemed to be tears. I had no idea at all.I think we read it over at least five more times in shock. No wonder she didn't trust me when I came into her house. She was scared. We ended up finding her knife and we went down to the water to kill some fish. It would have been more fun and a lot faster, but our minds were elsewhere. "I feel terrible," Trey finally said as we were starting a fire. I couldn't bring myself to firebend, so we pulled out some matches from my bag and lit the fire that way. I nodded in agreement. "You should have seen her face as soon as I sent me first shot at her yesterday. It was frightened. But she swallowed her fear and got over it. I just assumed that it was because of her parents, but it was so much more," I said softly. "And she was fighting with so much determination," Trey replied. "I think she was finally satisfied after she beat you. She was at war with herself. She needed to know she could beat a firebender."

We ate the cooked fish in silence. It wasn't as good as when Callie made it, but it would have to do. "I wonder if she learned to cook at that bar," Trey said. "Her journal said she served the men there." I shrugged. We sat there, making small talk, but the heavy air wouldn't go away.

"You know that we're going to have to tell her, right?" Trey said. "Yeah," I replied. "She's going to be mad."


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ALERT! I DON"T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OF LEGEND OF KORRA! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

* * *

Callie's POV

After Sam got over the initial shock that the famous airbending master Tenzin was my grandfather, we had a pleasant ride on the back of Mr. Snuffles. We arrived in Bas Sing Se about fifteen minutes after the initial shock, so the whole ride was about 30 minutes. I think my rear end was going to be pretty darn sore. We climbed off a little ways out of the town in a small patch of trees and Sam said, "Wait here Mr. Snuffles." I laughed, most people would think that was crazy, but I knew that owners had a special bond with their animals. Still, seeing somebody else talk to an animal was quite humorous. We walked into town and the first thing I saw was the walls. Yes, the walls of Ba Sing Se are still standing. They basically say to everyone in the poor and middle class sections, "You're not good enough." It was clearly just one big happy town (sarcasm if you hadn't noticed).

Sam and I walked around the lower level shops. They were mostly just stalls with various foods. We bought some buffalo meat, some vegetables like carrots, lettuce, and corn, and some fruits that we didn't find around our little cave. We were walking out an hour later when somebody noticed that our clothing was clearly not Earth Kingdom made. "Water benders!" a man from a stall that was selling fish yelled. Of course that yell made everybody stop what they were doing and chase after us. Since we didn't really know our way around Ba Sing Se, we ran straight down into a little dead end alley. The men chasing us blocked the entrance and two of them stepped forwards.

The two boys looked about our age and they were wearing the clothes of a higher level earthbending student. "We don't appreciate people who aren't earthbenders or Earth Kingdom natives in Ba Sing Se," the shorter of the two boys who was bald said. "You could be traitors," he taller one with messy brown hair said. "Let's take these two foreigners out Tyron." The bald boy who we assumed to be Tyron nodded. They both took the exact same earthbending stance. They were so firmly planted and cocky that Sam and I both smirked. Sam took a position with her right leg out and right arm bent in at a right angle. Her left arm was at a 40 degree angle so that her hand was right up right across from her forehead, but not touching it. On both of her hands, both her pointer and middle fingers were up and were practically stuck together. I took my stance like I normally did, the same one I used against Brendon.

At my stance, the boys looked slightly confused, like they had never seen a waterbender fight with that stance. Well they would be right then. I wasn't a waterbender. "They can't know about me," I whispered to Sam. "Prepare for some serious rain." "Fun," Sam muttered. "More water for me to bend." I forced the sky to rumble and rain started falling heavily. The two boys shot two rocks at us in sync. Sam and I forced them away with two powerful blasts of water. We kept bending the water at the boys. The ones blocking the exit had scattered and run for shelter. We had pushed them to the exit and both sweat and water were running down their faces. Tyron and the other boy whose name we figured out was Jesse, had created a nice big rock wall, blocking our water attacks. I knew what I had to do. There was one long crack running through the wall that the water couldn't seem to break. I sent a nice blast of super strong wind at it and it cracked. Tyron and Jesse were standing in shock and I blew them with a cold ball of air. "You're a… airbender!" Jesse said. "Yeah," I snarled. "Now get out before I blast you from here to the Fire Nation."

They took off running and I saw men in professional earthbending clothes start after us. "Touch my arm!" Sam yelled. I grabbed her arm and in a flash of light, everything froze. "What was that?" I asked. "Timebending," she said and we continued running. "I lived on the streets until I became a waterbending teacher. I invented it to get out of tight spots since I was basically fighting for my life." "Ouch," I said. "And I thought that I had it bad!" Sam laughed and said, "You still had it worse!" I smiled and we started sprinting.

It wasn't until we were on Mr. Snuffles back when Sam unfroze time. Then we took off with our food and headed back to the cave.


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related.**

Trey's POV

We heard the two girls arrive before they saw us. They were talking and saying words that we didn't catch all of. I caught something about, "That beats having a famous grandfather," and Brendon caught something about something being cool though too. We were hiding in the trees, preparing to ambush them. As soon as the two jumped off of Mr. Snuffles and Mr. Snuffles ran away, we silently jumped down from the trees. Callie spun around as soon as our feet hit the ground and blasted us with two balls of air. We both flew back, Brendon into a bush, me into a tree. We stood straight up within five seconds, but the air had really caught us off guard. Then, Callie grabbed Sam's arm and Sam laughed.

The next thing I knew, I was tied on a tree branch high up in an oak tree. My back was on the branch, so I was staring up at the sky. I rotated my head to the right and saw Brendon across from me on a completely different tree. "How do we get down?" He yelled to me. "I don't know!" I yelled back. Oh, spirits. The Avatar doesn't know everything. Then, I saw Brendon's eyes light up. He blew a bit of fire out of his mouth on the rope that tied him to the branch and it split down the middle. He then proceeded to climb down out of the tree. "What about me?" I yelled to him. "You've got to get out of it yourself!" he yelled at me. "Who told you that load of dragon dung?" Brendon smiled and yelled, "Callie did!" I sighed at stared up at the sky. There were loads of birds circling around in the sky and Brendon's dragon and Sparky were flying with them.

I suddenly knew how I was going to get out. "Sparky!" I yelled. Sparky turned his head towards me. I whistled and yelled, "Come here Sparky!" Sparky cocked his head, but flew carefully over nonetheless. When he arrived at my branch, I said, "You think you could get me out of here boy?" Sparky flew backwards and the sky grew dark. "No," I said. "No, no, no." Sparky flapped his wings and a nice electric bolt of lightning flew at me, breaking my ropes, sending a shock through me, and sent me flying towards the ground. Just then, I landed on a feathery back. Sparky had swooped down and picked me up. I ruffled his feathers and sat up on Callie's black leather saddle. I searched around for something to hold on to, but there was nothing. I realized that this was designed for an airbender. If Callie fell of, she could just fly back up. I would have to rely on Sparky to catch me. Oh spirits was I in for a ride.

I patted Sparky's head and said, "Just make sure I don't fly off Sparky." Sparky seemed to nod, and then took off at the speed of light. Well, at least it felt like the speed of light. As we rushed into the clouds, I realized this is what it must feel like to be an airbender. Light, carefree, balanced, and powerful. Just this ride me realize that even though I had always believed that air was the weakest element, it actually had more advantages than any of the other elements. Airbending would be fun to learn.

Sparky then made the worst decision of his life. He started spiraling. I was being spun around like I was drilling into the air, and we literally were. We were going at least twice the speed we were flying at before and I felt like I was going to fall off. I wasn't so carefree anymore. _"You're hurting my feathers. Stop gripping so tight,"_ a voice said inside my head. "You can talk?" I asked Sparky in shock (what is it with me and bad puns lately?!). _"I only talk to those who are willing to listen." _Sparky replied. "Gothca," I said. _"Let go," _Sparky said. At that moment, I thought Sparky was going insane. Then, it hit me. He didn't just mean let go with my hands, he meant let go of my fear of falling off too. I took a deep breath and let go.

As soon as I had let go of Sparky's feathers, he made a step dive back towards land. I threw my arms in the air and yelled, "I'M FREE!" as I fell to the earth and passed the cave. Sparky then landed on a patch of grass on the left ridge and I climbed off. "Thanks Sparky. It was fun," I said, patting the bird's head. _"Anytime_," Sparky replied and I began my walk back to the cave with a new feeling.

It was a feeling that replaced all my fear.

The feeling was strength.


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra related, I would be one of the best people alive. But I don't, so I'm not.**

* * *

Sam's POV

It's not every day you see a boy flying by on a Thunderbird, so we all pretty much stared in shock (there I go again with the bad puns -_-). When Trey came back, he looked refreshed. "I'm back!" he announced. "Thank you Avatar Obvious," Callie muttered. She looked kind of pissed off. "I won!" Brendon said, standing up. Trey gave him a high five and said, "But I had more fun, which in my opinion is way better." "You must have a real way with animals," Callie said, with a steely edge in her voice. "Sparky doesn't let everyone ride him and he rarely talks to people he barely knows." Trey and Brendon shared a nervous glance. I'm guessing they noticed the anger in her voice. I was her best friend, and I didn't even know why she was mad! "Are you okay?" Trey asked. She glared at him and then at Brendon. "I should've used the metal chains at the bottom of the lake to tie you to those trees," she growled. The sky rumbled with thunder and it started to pour.

"Look," Brendon said desperately. "We were just looking for your knife! We didn't mean too! We just dumped everything out and it fell open right there!" Trey nodded and said, "We really couldn't tear our eyes away when we were putting everything back in your bag. We're sorry!" Callie's face had drained of the anger and it was replaced with tears that ran down her cheeks. "Does it matter? I would NEVER do that to you plus, I would have told you when I felt like it. I didn't want you to find out by yourself," she said quietly. Then it hit me. They had read the journal she had told me about. She had kept it in hopes that one day; she could turn the man in so nobody else could get hurt. "Are you two serious? You can't do that! Not to her, not to anybody! This is why girls consider guys insensitive jerks!" I yelled. They flinched. Callie reached up and put her hand gently on my arm and said, "Its fine. They confessed and they apologized and I forgive them." She stood up and hugged both of them.

Callie's necklace somehow unhooked and she bent down to get it. Her shirt moved up about two inches, revealing the end of about five scars. "Oh my spirits," Trey gasped. Callie stood up quickly and re-hooked her necklace. As she started walking back to me, Brendon grabbed her arm and spun her around. She tried to pull away, so Brendon grabbed her other arm. "I will murder the man who did this to you," he growled. Callie forced a smile and said, "Trust me; he's mine." Brendon released her and she started to walk back. "What did it?" I overheard Trey ask Brendon. Brendon's eyes narrowed and he said, "A fire whip."

Eventually, we all calmed down. The rain had stopped and Callie had gone to meditate on the ridge on the opposite side of the lake. Trey was in the lake practicing waterbending. I have to admit, he was getting really good. By the end of the week, he should have mastered waterbending. Soon he would move onto firebending. Callie insisted that airbending be last. We didn't exactly know why, but we decided to agree. Brendon and I were sitting awkwardly inside the cave together. "Were you serious about the whole, 'Do you need a prince to wake you up' thing?" I asked Brendon. He blushed and looked at the ground. "I would've if you let me," he said quietly. I blushed and said, "And I would've if I knew."

Our eyes met. Brendon leaned forwards and so did I. Our lips met and when we pulled apart, a smile formed across my lips. Brendon smiled too and said, "Will you go out with me?" I kissed his cheek and said, "Duh retard."


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. I'll inform you when I do. Oh, I don't own the song either.**

* * *

Brendon's POV

Trey totally ruined the moment. "There's a cute little coffee shop in Ba Sing Se if you'd like to go there for your first date," he said. We were both red faced and extremely embarrassed. "Wait, you and Callie got kicked out of Ba Sing Se. You won't be able to go there." He had a smirk on his tan face. Sam stood up and slapped him across the face. "Leave us be!" she exclaimed. Trey held up his hands in surrender and walked out of the cave. "You two make a cute couple," he called as he walked down the slope of the lake. I rolled my eyes and Sam sat back down beside me. "He's so annoying," she said. I shrugged, "He's not too bad. He just saw something he wasn't expecting to see."

Sam stared across the lake at Callie. "How does she do that?" she wondered aloud. I took Sam's hand and started on a legend I had been told when I was a child. "Airbenders have to have a mental peace to reach their strongest peak. Avatar Aang was a fun loving and carefree man and was also a VERY powerful airbender. It's believed that Airbenders were very spiritual people and had a strong connection with the spirits. Master Tenzin is a prime example," I said. Sam's eyes widened. "That's right! Master Tenzin is Callie's grandfather! She probably has an amazing connection with the spirits! Imagine if she was the Avatar!" My eyes widened too and I exclaimed, "Master Tenzin is Callie's grandfather? Why doesn't she have her arrows yet then?" Sam glared at me and I blushed. "Whoops," I said. I had completely forgotten about Callie's past. That would explain it.

Sam continued to stare out at the water. A full moon was rising and you could see Trey's movements getting more powerful the higher the moon got. The light from the moon seemed to fill the water Trey was bending, giving the illusion that he was bending light. That would be a cool thing to bend. Sam had told us how she could bend Time and she had also bragged about how amazing Callie's weatherbending was. Then, Sam spoke.

"There's a full moon festival in the South Pole in three days," she said. "I saw a poster for it in the fish stall in Ba Sing Se." I looked at her in her swampy green eyes and asked, "So?" She sighed and said, "I've always wanted to go to the South Pole. Plus, it would be a good time to finish up Trey's waterbending training and it would be a good experience for us all." As I gazed into her eyes, I saw there was a shining light. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked. Sam smiled and said, "Master Tenzin lives in the South Pole. Callie could get her arrows and be reunited with family."

We sat in silence for a moment. I too started staring across the lake at Callie. She looked do peaceful. It made me want to try to meditate. I knew though I wouldn't last any more than five minutes. I was too hyper I guess you could say. She stood up with such grace. She looked like a three-dimensional shadow in the darkness, but the moonlight reflected off her platinum blonde hair. With her looks, I was surprised that she wasn't the moon spirit in human form. I guess she would be a waterbender then though. She tilted her head back and we heard a part of a faint song escape her lips.

_"The pale moon dreams  
Of being noticed.  
The bright moon dreams  
Of being heard.  
The new moon dreams  
Of stars in the sky,  
to get through  
the dark night."_

Her voice was light and free and I'm sure the spirits loved to hear her beautiful voice. "She told me she doesn't sing in front of people anymore," Sam said softly. The woods were quiet and Trey had even stopped when he heard her voice. He seemed to be aware not to say anything, so he quietly continued to bend. The rest of the song was in the sound of Trey's waterbending, but I was sure it was beautiful.

As she climbed down from the ridge, Trey pulled her into the water. They started talking, about what, we didn't hear. "They're cute," Sam whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. We heard Callie's whistle and we looked down at the water. She was gesturing to us to come down. So we did the obvious thing; we went down. As we waded out into the water, we didn't see Trey or Callie doing anything couple like, so that was a complete downer. I was looking forwards to having something I could make fun of Trey for.

"We've made a decision," Trey said. Callie's face was bright as she said, "We're going to the South Pole."


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL don't own anything ATLA or LOK related. Whoopsies.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been really busy!**

* * *

Callie's POV

While I was meditating, it seemed to me that the spirits were telling me to go to the South Pole. I questioned them because of my own feelings. The South Pole was where my family lived and I had wanted to travel back there for a while. The only thing was, if I went back there, I might not come back and help Trey master airbending. But the spirits were usually right, so I went with them. With a happy heart, I had told Trey, and he had agreed, saying that it would really help him with waterbending. He also told me that I had a beautiful voice and that I should sing more often. I blushed. Nobody had heard me sing since I was eleven, and I swore I would never sing again after that. Whoops.

Sam and Brendon had apparently been thinking the same thing. Sam wanted to go to the South Pole on a whim, Trey wanted to go to help him with his waterbending, Brendon didn't care and thought it would be fun, and I wanted to see my family and do what the spirits were telling me. We decided to set out tomorrow, getting us there a day earlier if we flew all day. I knew Brendon and I could take the flying, but Sam and Trey had me worried. Trey could probably sit still if he was on Sparky, but Sam preferred riding on the land. Right now, we probably had earthbenders looking high and low for us, so riding on the ground wouldn't be the best choice. Plus, we had to cross the ocean to get to the South Pole. It wouldn't take too long to get there. I fell asleep happily and exhausted in my sleeping bag.

I woke up early the next morning and went out to talk to Sparky. "Hey boy," I said, rubbing his head. _"We meet again,"_ Sparky said. I laughed and said, "I just saw you yesterday!" _"But you didn't ride me. You choose that stupid land animal instead,"_ he whined. "Well you're in for a treat today," I said. "I'll be riding all day. We're going to the South Pole." His eyes brightened and fresh lightning rippled through his wings. _"I'm guessing we're going for the full moon festival. You must be excited to see your family."_ I nodded. "Ready? I'm going to load some stuff on you." He seemed to nod. I quietly walked back inside the cave and packed my bag and rolled my sleeping bag. I grabbed my knife and strapped it to my leg. I went outside and latched it on to my saddle. I had made attachments for bags and such for when I went into town for things I couldn't get on my own.

I heard voices from inside the cave; Trey and Brendon. They were always the next people awake. I heard Sam's voice join them next. I quickly gathered some bananas from a nearby tree and walked inside. "Food," I said, tossing a banana at each of them. "Gee, someone's ready to go," Sam teased. I blushed and said, "I haven't seen this place or these people in eleven years! I've kind of missed them." "I know what you mean," Sam said. "My parents abandoned me when I was seven because I wasn't a "good enough waterbender". I don't care anymore because look at me now!" "I'm so sorry," Trey said. "I had no idea." Sam laughed and said, "Don't be. Look at all of us. Where would we be if we hadn't lost something? Now we're all together." I would probably be in the South Pole, learning airbending still. Now I was not only a master airbender, but I was also a weatherbender.

As the rest of them packed up, I brushed Sparky's feathers. _"That's nice. Maybe I'll actually manage to fly the whole day today," _he said. "Ha-ha," I said sarcastically. "You are so very funny. You're flying the whole day whether you like it or not." As I said that, the other three walked out. "I'll take Sam," Brendon said. I raised an eyebrow and gave Brendon a look that said, "Really?" Trey had already climbed onto Sparky's back. _"Nice to see you again Avatar Trey,"_ Sparky said. "Uh huh," I said to Sparky quietly. "Sucking up to the Avatar huh?" Sparky's black beak seemed to grow even blacker, almost like he was blushing. _"It's not every day you get to see the Avatar, Callie. Cherish it."_ Words from the wise right there; cherish the Avatar. Because clearly you didn't stay right outside of the cave he was staying in for the past two days.

I ignored Trey's hand that was offering was help up and used airbending to assist my jump up. Brendon flicked the reins on his dragon and they took off. "Follow them," I told Sparky and we took off.


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: ATLA and LOK are still not mine.**

Trey's POV

I gripped on to Sparky's feathers as we shot into the sky. Callie clearly didn't care if I fell off as she was clearly surpassing the sky's speed limit if there was one. "Slow down!" I yelled. Callie turned around to face me. "You were flying this fast yesterday!" she yelled back over the wind. "Not straight up in the air!" I yelled. She shrugged and turned back around. What a daredevil. She did slow down though when we reached Brendon's side. Callie swung her legs over the side and started to talk to Sam. I was kind of tempted to give her a shove but she would just fly back up. "I've got to get our location," Brendon said to Sam. "I'm going to have to dive down through the clouds." "I'll be fine," Sam replied. She was sitting with her legs dangling in the air like Callie so they could easily talk. Brendon made a dive towards the land, but it was just a little too steep and Sam fell off into the clouds.

Being impulsive and thinking that I needed to not only save the world but Sam as well, I jumped after her. When I was halfway to her I got the thought that should've come earlier. "I can't airbend," I thought. "I'm going to die!" I grabbed Sam's blue shirt that was flapping in the wind and managed to pull her up a little. My other arm was flailing around in the air. Suddenly, I felt a smaller hand grab mine. I looked up to see Callie and Sparky. Brendon was flying beside her, trying not to laugh. She managed to pull Sam and I up onto Sparky. Brendon wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her onto his dragon.

Callie turned around and glared at me. "Never jump after anyone ever again!" She scolded, "Not when you can't airbend for your life! Never scare the crap out of me like that again!" She was so serious that I almost laughed. "I could always go into Avatar state! Why are so nervous anyways?" I laughed. Callie gave me a death glare and said, "You're supposed to save the world. You can't exactly go and jump off of Thunderbirds to save people for fun and your death isn't exactly something to joke around about." I glanced over to see both Sam and Brendon nodding, but I thought I heard Sam mutter to Brendon, "Sure that's the only reason?", so I glared at her. "She's right," Sam said, glaring back at me. "I also agree," Brendon said. "You can get another bending teacher, but you can't exactly get another Avatar immediately and as far as I know, I don't think a baby is going to be able to restore balance."

Unfortunately, they were right. I had always taken my position as the Avatar very seriously, but I couldn't keep going around and making rash decisions. That was Brendon's job. "I think we're all just glad that you're okay," Sam said. "I'm pretty glad too," I said. "Sorry." Callie turned to me. "Why don't you sit up front? There are longer feathers up there to hold on to." I shrugged and Callie stood up on Sparky's back. _"My spine doesn't exactly like your weight on it,"_ Sparky muttered. "Sorry," Callie said, but I was thinking, "What weight?" Sparky turned his head and winked at me. _"That's what I ask her all the time. She weighs about as much as ten of my feathers."_ I laughed. Callie jumped over me with the aid of airbending and landed softly on Sparky's back. _"Did she land yet?"_ Sparky asked me. "Yes I did," Callie said. _"She's improved so much,"_ Sparky gloated. _"Soft landings are a very important part of airbending and surprise. That's why they called your great-grandfather Twinkletoes."_ That's right. Master Tenzin was Callie's grandfather, making Avatar Aang her great-grandfather. I was practically her re-incarnated family member. _"It's a completely different life. I wouldn't worry about it,"_ Sparky advised. "Shut up," Callie and I said in sync.

When I turned around though, she was silently laughing.


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ATLA or LOK. Whoops. **

**Sorry for such a short chapter!**

Sam's POV

I was glad Callie had jackets that the boys could wear, because as soon as we arrived in the South Pole, freezing cold air slapped us in the face. By looking at the sky, Callie had informed us that it was five o'clock. Once again, I was amazed at how much she knew. We landed at Callie pointed Brendon's dragon and Sparky in the direction of a mountain where they could stay. The snow was perfectly white, not that grayish white color that the snow in the North Pole was. The air was fresh and clean, not fishy smelling and I wanted to live here for my whole life. Callie was sitting on the ground with tears running down her cheeks. "They're happy tears," she assured me. "Nothing's changed at all."

I gave her a hand up and said, "So where's your grandpa's house little one?" She slugged me and laughed. "It's not my fault that I'm short!" "Stay focused," Trey said. "Yeah," Brendon said. "I'm cold." We exchanged a glance and laughed. "Are y'all uptight much?" Callie asked them, laughing softly. "It should be right this way, I think." A man with dark skin, white beard and hair, and sea green eyes came up to us and asked, "I'm Jonathan. Can I help you find anything?" Callie's face lit up and hugged Jonathan. "Jonathan!" she squealed. Jonathan pulled away awkwardly and said, "Do I know you?" "Do I look familiar Mr. Fishman?" Jonathon suddenly wrapped her in a hug and softly said, "We thought you were dead." He pulled away and held her shoulders at arm's length, "Come. I'll lead you to your grandfather's house."

Callie smiled though and said, "I'm pretty sure I remember where it is. Sorry Jonathan." "It's fine," Jonathan said. Callie smiled again and turned around as we were walking away to wave. Jonathan waved back. "How do you know him?" Brendon asked. Callie smiled wistfully as if she was remembering good memories. "He worked with my dad. We used to have fish slapping wars." I smiled and I saw Trey and Brendon were smiling as well. We came to a medium sized house that was made out of stone. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and through the windows, we saw two white haired people sitting in rocking chairs by the fire. They seemed to be talking and laughing. It's nice to know Callie's grandparents still loved each other. Callie took a deep breath and turned around to face us. We nodded reassuringly and she turned back around and knocked.

Through the window, we saw Tenzin and his wife stop talking and look towards the door. Tenzin's wife stood up. She wasn't very tall and she had brown eyes that stood out against her white hair and pale skin. She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she opened the door. I'm sure four teenaged benders are quite a surprise.

"Hey Grandma," Callie said quietly.


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do declare that I do not own ATLA or LOK. **

* * *

Brendon's POV

Callie's grandma started crying. The two hugged, Callie about five inches taller than the older woman, both crying their eyes out. You could see that they were definitely related. Both had the same light in their eyes, same nose, and skin tones. "Where were you the past eleven years?" she demanded. "I'll tell you and grandpa everything," Callie said. "But do you think you could let us in? I think these two are going to get frostbite." Callie gestured to Trey and I. "Hey!" Trey said, offended. "You three may call me Pema," Callie's grandma said with a warm smile. She held open the door as each of us passed through into their cozy house.

Tenzin had stood up from the rocking chair, staring at Callie. He reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out an old picture. It was creased in many places. Tenzin stared at it for a moment and then turned his gaze back to Callie. He held his arms open and Callie hugged him. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. He pulled away and held her shoulders and said surprised, "On your own?" She nodded and more tears streamed down Tenzin's cheeks. "I couldn't be more proud. The rest of us stood there kind of awkwardly. Sam had a wistful look on her face and Trey was biting his lip. I was kind of awkwardly watching the reunion, realizing that if my parents ever welcomed me like that, I would put them in a mental hospital.

Tenzin and Callie wiped their eyes and Tenzin addressed us for the first time. "Please, sit down. You may call me Tenzin," he said. "I'm Brendon," I said. "I'm Sam," Sam said, bowing. "Don't bow to me. I have heard much about the esteemed waterbending master Sam," Tenzin said. "We are both masters. We are equals. What about you?" Tenzin pointed at Trey. "I'm Trey," he said. "Do you bend?" Tenzin asked. "I can tell that Brendon does because of the shirt he's wearing under his jacket, firebender obviously, but I don't have any indication if you do or not." Trey laughed and said, "I hope I can bend." Callie glared at him and said, "What he means is that he's an earthbender." "Almost a waterbending master too!" Sam chimed in. _"Why not?" _I thought. "He's also a soon to be air and firebender!"

Both Pema and Tenzin froze like the ice that covered the water around the South Pole. "The Avatar," Pema breathed. She bowed and Tenzin followed. "We are most honored to have you in our house," Tenzin said. Trey laughed again and said, "I'm even more honored to be in your house! I've seen you airbend, and it's amazing! I could only hope to be as amazing of an airbender as you." Tenzin smiled and said, "There is a pro-bending match tomorrow. It's an unofficial one, so you just come with some of your friends and sign up. I'm actually going with a group of my friends that are coming for the full moon festival. Does that sound like something you four would be interested in?"

We all looked at each other. "Just a question," Sam said. "What do they do for airbenders? I think we'd all love to do it, but not if Callie can't compete. Since you can though, I was kind of interested on what they do." Tenzin smiled and said, "That's how you know you have a good team; when one won't compete if another can't. It's very simple though. The groups have a back-up person that they sign up with in case there is an incident like this, that way the teams are even." We all nodded. "I'm in!" Callie said. "I've always wanted to take part in a pro-bending competition!" Sam exclaimed. I shrugged and said, "I'm in too." Who cared if my parents thought pro-bending was against the "old ways". I was already going against them anyways. "Sure," Trey said. "But only as long as I don't get killed." We laughed and Callie managed to mutter, "Let's hope he does." Trey gave her a light shove and she continued laughing.

We spent the rest of the evening explaining our lives. We finally headed off to bed. Well, Callie and Sam did. I took the couch and Trey insisted on sleeping the floor. He was strange like that. I hoped that we would all sleep better than we had the past couple nights.

We had a pro-bending competition tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: ATLA and LOK are not for sale, so I can't buy them, meaning I DON'T OWN THEM!**

Callie's POV

I woke up to the smell of sausage and pancakes and the sound of the sizzling pan. Grandma smiled at me and said, "Why don't you go wake your friends? Your grandpa has already left. His friends were meeting him for breakfast and then heading over to the competition." I smiled and said, "Sure. Thanks for letting us stay here." She laughed softly and said, "We would always let a family member inside. Plus, your other family members will be very happy to see you." I smiled gratefully and headed back into the bedroom to wake Sam up.

To wake Sam up, I simply decided to jump on her. I used my airbending to levitate over her, than I let myself drop onto the sleeping waterbender. "Hey!" Sam exclaimed. "What was that for?" I laughed and said, "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Sam glared at me and muttered, "That's more of you. We'll beat them today just by your looks." I gave her a look that said, "Really?" and then said, "Don't make me laugh." I walked out of the room, leaving Sam to get ready. Now came the challenge of waking the two boys up.

I snuck out into the living room and sat in between the boys. First, I decided to wake Brendon. I summoned a small thin stream of air and guided it through his left ear. Brendon shuddered and quickly sat up. "Good morning!" I said quietly, putting a finger to my lips. "Get ready." He nodded and turned my attention to waking Trey. I summoned a gust of air that lifted him up off of the ground that he had insisted on sleeping on. His eyes popped open when I knew that he realized that the ground wasn't underneath him anymore. "Put me down!" he demanded. "Why should I?" I giggled. "I'm the Avatar!" he exclaimed. "Plus, you guys will lose without me today!" I put him down after that. "Using the fact that you're the Avatar won't get you out of everything. Plus, it sounds kind of like you're bragging," I told Trey. He smiled and patted my head. Way to make me feel short. "I never play that card," he said. "Only with you guys does that ever come out." "Sure," I muttered, rolling my eyes. He punched me in the shoulder lightly and said, "I'm going to go get ready. We decided on blue right?" I nodded.

Twenty minutes later, I was hugging Grandma goodbye and we began to head off to the arena. It was the arena that was used for actual pro-bending competitions that happened in the Southern Water Tribe. Grandma would be there later so she could see Grandpa and I bend. Right now, she was heading a family meeting about little old me. My aunts, uncles, and cousins were already going to be there to watch Grandpa, but now they would be there to watch me as well. The feeling made my warm fuzzies activate. It was nice to have family. "You all are my other family," I said, putting my arms around Sam and Brendon, who were standing on either side of me. "You're my brothers from other mothers and my sister from another mister." We all laughed. Then we arrived at the arena. It was a huge white building, shaped and decorated just like any other pro-bending arena you might ever see. Except for the fact that it was white, it was like it had been made in a factory. Now that I was thinking about it, all the parts probably had. While I had been thinking about this, Trey and Brendon had been registering us with the bald guy at the table. "How many members?" he asked with a bored tone of voice. "Four," Trey said. "We've got a waterbender, firebender, airbender, and an earthbender." "You have an airbender?" the man exclaimed. He was clearly shocked. "We don't have any airbenders your age in the Southern Water Tribe!" "Hi!" I said, waving. "I'm Tenzin's granddaughter!" "Oh, you must be the one who went missing. Glad to have you back," he said. "It's great to be back to!" The bald man looked down at his papers and continued on with the questioning. "Does your team consist of an Avatar?" This time, Trey was the one smiling and waving. "Hey!" he said. "I'm guessing you'll be earthbending? You must be a master at it since we haven't seen you in two whole years," The man drawled. Trey cringed when he said the two whole years part, but still said, "Yep! I'm the earthbender!"

"Do you have a team name?" We all looked at each other and decided on a team name with a single glance at the stormy sky and a nod. "The Thunderbirds," Brendon said. "That's unique," the man said. "Alright then, head on through those doors and then you'll get your colored belts from the man inside the door. They tell the other team what element you bend. We walked through the double doors as instructed. A man gave us each a fabric belt. Mine was yellow, Trey's was green, Sam's was blue, and Brendon's was red. Wow, what unique colors! Not. Five minutes later, we got our schedule. Of course we were up first.

We were guided by the man who gave us our belts up a set of stairs to a small waiting room that over looked our "battlefield". It looked just like every other pro-bending arena. There was a red and a blue section, each divided into three sections with a light-up boundary. Each area got smaller and smaller as you went back. There were the slots for the earth coins for Trey and the grates that would allow water to flow through for Sam. Oh, and the field was a hexagon. It was also raised above a large pool of water. The referee's stands stood on either side of the arena. The stands were already crowded.

"We're going against some team who calls themselves the Fighting Monkeys," Sam said. "Their fill in player is an earthbender." I nodded. "I'll take an earthbender," I said. "I'll take the other," Brendon said. We all looked at each other and nodded. "I've got the waterbender," Trey said. "That means I've got the firebender," Sam concurred. I smiled. "We've got this," I said. I got three excited yet nervous smiles back. The man who gave us our belts scuttled into the room and handed us each a colored helmet. The color matched the color on our belts. "You're about to go on," he said. "Thanks," I said. The man then scuttled out of the room and we made our way to the edge of the walkway. The Fighting Monkeys' were already in the arena. Then the announcer spoke.

"I now present to you the Thunderbirds! They not only have an airbender, but the Avatar as well!" The crowd gasped, but then applauded more wildly than before. We all exchanged a glance and made our way out into the arena and took our positions.

Then, the announcer yelled, "GO!"


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: ATLA and LOK are not mine.**

Trey's POV

I immediately found the waterbender. He was the only guy on the team. That pretty much explains the team name. The poor dude probably didn't have a choice. As he shot a blast of water at me, I bent an earth coin and used it as a shield. Then, I flung it like a Frisbee towards him and knocked him back into the next section, causing a loud beep. I glanced across at the rest of the team. Callie was redirecting the earth coins being thrown at her, something I never would have thought at to do. An earth coin was thrown at her neck and she jumped and shot her arms outwards, sending a big blast of air towards the three remaining girls. The three flew back into the next section and the firebender rammed into the boy and sent him flying over the edge along with the earthbender Callie had been battling. "Two knock-outs by the airbenders one move! This is impressive!" The announcer yelled.

I looked at Brendon who nodded and passed on the silent message. I bent to earth coins over the two remaining benders necks, sending them crashing to the ground. Callie held them together with some serious air pressure and Brendon surrounded them in a wall of fire. Sam didn't hesitate at all as she blasted water straight down on the two benders, who shot up into the air. Callie shot a ball of air at the two and they flew out of the arena, joining the waterbender and the other earthbender in the water.

The next two rounds went pretty much the same. We got a knockout from Brendon and Sam the last round and then Callie was the last one standing with me the third. She climbed up and stood on my head, which wasn't that comfortable. The Fighting Monkeys pretty much thought they had us, until Callie sent them all into the water by guiding the coin I had gotten for her. I cringed as I heard the four bodies hit the water. "Ouch," Callie said as she jumped down from my head. "And why did you need to stand on my head?" I asked, rubbing my head. "I have to control the air currents all around that coin to keep it floating," she said. "Standing on our head allowed me to have better control over the air currents since I was higher up than them." "Oh," I replied, even though that still made no sense what so ever. She laughed, "You'll get it one day; one day after I teach you airbending."

The next couple matches were pretty uneventful. The last team we were facing was a team called the White Dragons. They also had all four members. "That would be my grandpa's team," Callie said nervously. "They're really good." I nodded. "I've seen them bend before. They work together like a well-oiled machine." Sam and Brendon looked slightly scared. "Hey," Sam said. "We've made it this far. Did we even expect to?" Everybody shook their heads except Callie. "I did," she said. "I knew we had the skill to and I know we have the skill, strength, and team-work to beat the White Dragons too. We can do this." She put her hand out and we piled ours on top. "Three, two, one THUNDERBIRDS!" we yelled.

We made our way to the start of the walkway. "Now may I present to you, the White Dragons!" the announcer announced. We saw four older men walk down to the arena. They all looked perfectly fine, not tired and not worried. "We can do it," I whispered. "Just don't get cocky." They all nodded. "Now may I present to you," the announcer said after all the cheering had died down, "a rookie team that we all knew could make it this far. Will they have the skill to beat these four masters?" The crowd gave an excited applause and then the announcer continued. "It is my honor to present to you the one and only Thunderbirds!" The crowd went just as wild as they went for the White Dragons as we walked across the field and took our positions. We had decided that after the first round, there would be no more planning. We would just take it as it came and it made us work together as a team more. Now as I was taking my position, I was kind of wishing that we had made a plan. Callie stood across from her grandfather. "Don't go easy on me," I heard her tell him. He smiled and said, "I wasn't planning on it."

Then came the moment we were all waiting for.

"GO!" the announcer yelled.

Let the bending begin and may the odds be ever in our favor.


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ATLA or LOK.**

Sam's POV

We were immediately blown back by a large gust of wind. Well, everyone except Callie, she redirected the air currents around her and then pushed us back forwards. I immediately water whipped the firebender, shoving him back into the next section. Trey was having a fun time toying with the waterbender, but eventually shoved him back into the next section. Brendon and Callie were working together against the earthbender and Tenzin. Callie eventually got a pretty good gust of wind which scooped up the earthbender and threw him into Tenzin. They both crossed the line and Callie quickly thanked Brendon for distracting them. He nodded and then they tackled the waterbender and the firebender. I took on Master Tenzin. He was difficult, skilled and quick moving. Eventually I caught him with a surprise blast of water and threw him back into the next zone, joining his other team members.

Together, we pushed the White Dragons back into the water. We cheered as the announcer yelled, "The first round goes to the Thunderbirds!" The crowd gasped and went wild. We walked back to our side happy and I saw Callie and Trey trying to stifle their laughter as they saw the White Dragons walk up, completely drenched. They looked like old drowned rats. It was amusing. "Round two!" the announcer said. "Will the White Dragons make a come-back?" Their faces looked grim. "You're a lot stronger than we thought," the firebender called. "But don't cocky because you will lose." "Way to be an optimist!" Callie called and the guy gritted his teeth. I laughed and said, "Turn that frown upside-down!" I think he might of growled. We knew that we had at least one guy on our bad side now. "Way to be cocky!" Trey called at us. Callie laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"GO!" The announcer yelled and the White Dragons totally busted out their combo moves, knocking Trey and I back into the water immediately. Callie could only control enough wind to protect the person next to her, which happened to be Brendon. It's a good thing that they work well together as a team. They held their own very well, but time ran out when they were in the last section. "Although Callie and Brendon put up an extremely good fight, the second round goes to the White Dragons!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered and everyone but Tenzin had a smug smile on their face. "You put up a good fight," Tenzin told Callie. "You are MUCH stronger than I thought." She smiled and we took our positions.

"GO!" the announcer yelled. He was so boring! Why couldn't he say like, "Commence!" or "Start!" instead? That's what I would do anyways. Spice it up a little bit. The White Dragons were holding their ground, but so were we. Tenzin kept redirecting Callie's airbending so she couldn't push them back, the Trey kept shielding us from all earthbending attacks, Brendon's fire was always blocked by the waterbender, and I was blocking all firebending attacks. By the end of the three minutes, we hadn't gained or lost any territory, which resulted in a tie. One of the referees came down with a coin. One side was red and the other was blue. We were the red team, and unfortunately, the side it landed on was blue. "Pick your element," the referee said to the White Dragons. They all exchanged a glance.

My heart dropped into my throat as Tenzin stepped forwards and said, "We chose air."

Callie looked slightly nervous, but that was overtaken by a look of confidence. Brendon patted her on the back as she moved forwards across from her grandpa. "Good luck!" Trey and I called to her. I saw her smile, but there was a steely look in her eyes as she looked at Tenzin. It was almost rebellious.

"Challenge accepted," Callie said. The crowd was silent as they walked over to the platform which rose up underneath their feet.

"This is the tiebreaker round!" the announcer screamed. "The airbender that wins will allow their team to win the Full Moon Pro-bending competition!" The crowd clapped and I saw Pema in the crowd. She yelled something, and from the looks of it, it was words of encouragement.

Ten more seconds passed until the announcer said that boring word again.

"GO!"


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Avatar.**

**Sorry for the outrageously long time that I didn't update for! School's been really hectic, but now it's the weekend. :) Yay.**

Brendon's POV

What I saw next was the most frightening and amazing thing I have ever witnessed. Callie was immediately blasted with a blast of air. She reversed it and sent it flying back at him, also sending smaller balls of air at him. He quickly dodged them and then closed in on Callie. She didn't even back down, but when I saw her hand go up, I knew exactly what she was going to do. Tenzin blasted her with air, but instead, Callie sucked the air into her mouth and blasted it back out at Tenzin who then flew back, but ended up stopping right at the edge. Then, she moved closer to Tenzin.

Callie put her hand out close to Tenzin's mouth. I gulped. Would this be considered unnecessary roughness? She closed her hand while slowly pulling it back. Then, we all got a shock. Instead of Tenzin's breath being sucked out, his whole body pulled forwards. Then, with a great wave, Callie sent Tenzin flying out into the water and a big splash came afterwards. There was a shocked silence as the announcer yelled, "AND THE ROUND GOES TO THE THUNDERBIRDS! THE THUNDERBIRDS ARE THE FULL MOON PRO-BENDING CONTEST CHAMPIONS!" The crowd erupted into cheers. We all rushed up on stage and gave Callie a big group hug. She was smiling from ear to ear as she said, "I couldn't have done it without you guys. All of you guys." We all smiled.

Tenzin was now out of the water. Callie ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. "Sorry Grandpa," she said. He pulled away, his grey eyes twinkling. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are an AMAZING airbender. And you have an amazing team." She smiled and then came back to us. We received our trophy, a big silver cup with a full moon carved into it. It had the words, "Champions of the Full Moon Pro-bending Competition" and the two handles looked like ice. We celebrated a little more, talked with the White Dragons, and posed for some pictures. It was great. "I feel like I'm on top of the world," I sighed happily. Sam smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm right there with you," she said. We glanced over to where Trey was talking with the waterbender, whose name was Kaito, about his waterbending. Trey was describing how he was working and how far he was getting. Kaito was giving him some pointers. Callie was talking with the earthbender and the firebender whose names were Riku and Hiashi. They were just talking about life in general. They were good friends with Tenzin who had apparently been at her first birthday party and had seen her every now and again. Sam and I were talking and Tenzin had gone off to talk to family.

Then, a big group of people led by Tenzin and Pema came down to greet us. Callie immediately stopped talking when she saw them. She stared at the group in shock and then moved forwards. "Aunt Jinora and Uncle Atsushi, Aunt Ikki and Uncle Fumio, Uncle Rohan and Aunt Ren, Mizuki, Kasumi, Nana, Katsu, Masahiro, Takeshi, and Takeo? Is that you?" The people all smiled and the woman in the front said, "Well my favorite niece, fancy meeting you here isn't it?" Callie ran up and hugged her and then hugged everybody else. She paused when she was pulling away from a tall boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. "You've grown haven't you Masahiro?" He nodded and I noticed his eyes were teary. How manly. Masahiro hugged Callie again tightly. "Was that her boyfriend?" Sam whispered. "I don't think her parents would let her date when she was five Sam," Trey whispered back, but his jaw was clenched.

"Guys," Callie said to us happily. "This is my family. Family, there people are Sam, Brendon, and Trey; my friends." I smirked as Trey's jaw unclenched at the word _family_. Sam saw too and giggled. "Introduce us to them," the woman who said Callie was her favorite niece said. "Oh yeah," Callie said blushing. She shoved Masahiro forwards first. "This is my younger brother, Masahiro. He was here while you know I was M.I.A." Then she gestured to two boys who I assumed to be twins. They both had messy brown hair, devilish grins, and grey eyes. "These two are my older twin cousins Takeshi and Takeo. Their younger sister and my youngest cousin is Nana." Callie gestured again to a girl who looked to be about eleven who also had brown hair and brown eyes. "These are my Uncle Rohan and Aunt Ren's kids." She pointed to a couple. Rohan had brown hair and grey eyes and Ren had red hair and brown eyes. "Mizuki is my Aunt Ikki and Uncle Fumio's daughter. We're the same age, but I'm older by four days." Callie pointed to another couple. Ikki had brown hair and grey eyes (I'm guessing she was Rohan's sister) and Fumio had green eyes and short black hair. Mizuki had long black hair and green eyes, a smaller version of her dad. "They've also been watching Masahiro while I've been gone. The last two are my cousins Kasumi and Katsu. They're my Aunt Jinora and Uncle Atsushi's kids." Callie put her arm around Jinora, who had the trademark brown hair and grey eyes of her two other siblings. Atsushi had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he could've been Callie's father. Katsu had brown hair and blue eye and Kasumi had blonde hair and grey eyes. "Kasumi's a year younger than me and Katsu's eighteen."

Callie was smiling from ear to ear. Honestly, I was happy for her, but it kind of made me miss my family; the way we used to be when I was younger. I smiled at her like Trey and Sam, but on the inside I was muttering words I shouldn't say.

To sum it up I basically said, _"Screw happy family reunions."_


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own Avatar.**

**Once again, sorry for not updating! Shame on me!**

Callie's POV

If you thought that I was happy to win the pro-bending competition, imagine me ten times happier. That was me when I saw my family, especially Masahiro. My little brother had grown so much. He was now a whole head taller than me and was still a year younger. We talked on the way back some, but then I went and joined Sam. She and Trey were talking quietly and Brendon was walking by himself. When I saw that, I changed my direction and walked next to Brendon. "What's up?" I asked him. He was looking down at the ground and had almost run into Kasumi twice. "Nothing," he said. What a liar. "Are you serious Brendon?" I told him. "You can tell me anything." I noticed that Takeshi and Takeo kept turning around to look at me, so when Takeo saw me walking with Brendon, he nudged Takeshi and they winked. _"Turn around before I murder you,"_ I mouthed. Their eyes grew wide in "fear" and they turned around. It was almost like I had never left. I guess family IS supposed to welcome you back in with open arms though, right?

Brendon sighed, "I miss my family. Well actually, I miss how it used to be." I nodded. "I miss my parents more that anyone could ever know." Brendon shook his head. "It's just that they used to be just like this until I turned ten. Then they started criticizing everything I did and rejecting me and my opinions. When I see that your family, not even your parents, still does that, it makes me feel slightly jealous and upset." I smiled. "You ARE part of my family though Brendon. I hereby adopt you as my unofficial brother," I announced. Masahiro and Mizuki turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't ask," I giggled. Mizuki giggled too and Masahiro made a heart with his hands. I stuck out my tongue at them and Brendon said, "I'm taken thank you very much!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam look over and blush.

We got back to my grandparent's house soon later. "Callie," Grandpa said. "Do you realize that you and Masahiro are the only ones of my grandchildren to be able to airbend?" "Huh?" I asked. "I though Takeo Takeshi could too?" Takeo came and put his arm around my shoulders. "Listen here Callie dear," he said with a smirk. "Takeshi, Nana, Katsumi, and I are the only waterbenders. The rest of them are non-benders." I snorted and pulled Takeo's arm off of my shoulders. "Thanks for the life lesson," I said. He winked. "No problem cousin. Anytime you need another one, just call the master." Katsu seemed to pop out of nowhere and said, "And if you're having boy problems," he pulled out a wicked sword and twirled it in his hands, "just call me. They won't be messing with you again." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure they would be frightened Katsu," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Katsu!" Aunt Jinora yelled. "How many times have I told you no swordplay in the house? Put that thing away right this instant!" Takeo and I stifled laughter as Katsu muttered, "How many times have I told YOU that it's not a THING? It's a SWORD!" and put his sword away.

Tenzin tapped me on the shoulder and lead me into a backroom. It was filled with paintings of flying bison, Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra, and all Trey's other past lives, plus a big air symbol on the right wall. There was a small mat in the room for meditating, plants, and a desk with a single drawer. "Hold on a second," Grandpa said. "Let me go get Jinora, Rohan, and Ikki. Oh, I must remember Masahiro too." I sat down on the mat and waited for him to come back. What were the six of us going to do in here; have a big airbenders only meditation session? Although it seemed likely, I highly doubted that was it.

Grandpa returned five minutes later with my two Aunts, my uncle, and my brother. "Sit," Tenzin told Masahiro and he sat down on the mat next to me. "You two have exhibited extreme airbending skills in the past few days; for you Callie, today especially. Defeating me is no easy feat and I'm sure you could beat at least ten of me by the way you fought," Grandpa said seriously. Now I doubted the whole group meditation thing. "The three of us decided while walking home that today was the day." Masahiro's breath grew faster and I tried to rearrange my facial expression so that I wouldn't look confused. What in the world was today the day for? Were we going on some coming of age expedition thing?

The four airbending masters stood parallel to us. Tenzin and Rohan stood in the middle and were flanked by Jinora and Ikki. They all looked serious, but you could see an excited twinkle in their grey eyes that Masahiro and I somehow didn't inherit although it was common among airbenders. Tenzin looked us squarely in the eyes and said nine words I will never forget.

"We believe it is time you got your arrows."


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar. Duh.**

Trey's POV

Callie's family was amazing. They were warm and welcoming but hilarious at the same time. I was in the middle of talking to Masahiro when Tenzin came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry to disrupt your conversation, but I need you Masahiro," he said politely. We were talking about the pros and cons of being an airbender. "Sorry Trey," Masahiro said. "I'll talk to you later." I smiled at him as he walked away. That was over an hour ago. I hadn't seen him since. I hadn't even seen Jinora, Rohan, Ikki, or Tenzin in that time frame either. Come to think of it, I couldn't seem to find Callie either.

I decided to find Katsu, Takeo, and Takeshi. I found them out in the backyard with Brendon. "Hey," I said, coming up beside Brendon. "Hello O Mighty Avatar Trey," Takeshi said with a bow. I shoved him. "Come off it," I laughed. "Seriously, call me Trey." Takeshi laughed, "My wish is your command." I shoved him again. The others were laughing as Takeshi fell into a pond of crystal clear water. I doubled over laughing as Takeshi emerged. His brown hair was all matted down on his head and his clothes clung to his skinny yet muscular body. "Drowned rat isn't a bad look on you!" Takeo called. If it was possible, I started laughing even harder. Then, I got a nice slap with ice cold water. Now I was sporting the drowned rat look as well. Brendon was laughing and fell to the ground. I sent a ripple of rock towards him and "accidently" knocked him, Takeo, and Katsu into the water. Takeshi and I started laughing again and it was war from then on.

We had gotten everyone else into the fight, even Mizuki, who seemed to be a total girly girl. It wasn't a surprise that we were out there for a whole hour and a half. When we finished, we STILL didn't have the advantage of airbenders, so we used towels to dry off. We then went inside and ate some lunch and sat around talking and laughing. "Where's Callie?" Sam asked. "She's been gone for the past couple hours." Pema smiled and everyone else exchanged a secretive glance. "She's meditating with the other airbenders," Pema said while smiling. "Wow," Brendon mused. "They've been meditating for two hours straight!" I shook my head. _"I highly doubt that they've just been meditating,"_ I thought. _"There's something that they're not telling us." _I took that thought out of my head. I would have to ask Callie when I found her later.

Sam gasped and looked in shock at Pema. Pema gave a smile and a small barely noticeable nod. I saw Brendon freeze in place in his conversation with Fumio (who used to live in the Fire Nation) and Fumio smiled at Brendon. No one spoke for the next couple moments. "So I guess I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on," I said. Sam laughed and Pema said, "It'll be a surprise for you then." I groaned. "I hate surprises." Everyone laughed. I was counting the time. Soon the clock hit six and Pema stood up. "I'll go check on them and see if they're done," she said. "What if they're not?" Ren asked. Pema smiled, "They're my family. They won't mind, at least not too much." We all laughed and I cracked my knuckles. "Do I get to know what the surprise is now?" I said eagerly.

A figure appeared in the door frame and my jaw dropped.

"I like surprises!" Callie said. "I like being the surprise too!"

Brendon must have noted my dropped jaw because he nudged me and said, "You like what you see huh?" I didn't even shove him back I was in so much shock.

"Arrows," I breathed. "She's got arrows."

"It is my pleasure to announce the two newest airbending masters; Callie and Masahiro!" Tenzin said. Everyone else broke into applause while I sat there completely dumbstruck. I couldn't get my eyes off of her.

Brendon shoved me again, and this time I shoved him back.


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- I obviously still don't own Avatar. Nothing's changed.**

Sam's POV

I ran over and hugged Callie. When I pulled away I examined her blue arrows. They matched the beautiful sky blue of her eyes. "You don't really look that different," I said, shocked. She groaned. "That was the most painful experience ever! I'd better look different!" I laughed. "Of course you look different! I just already figured out what was happening and I had time to imagine you with them!" She laughed. "I'm actually really tired. I've had a big day!" I smiled and nodded, "We all have haven't we? Plus, I've still got to give Trey at least a small lesson today!" I groaned and Callie gave a small smile. "I need to sit down. My head is all fuzzy." Pema came up to us right then with Masahiro by her side. "Masahiro's going to go into the spare room and sleep on one of the twin beds. Would you like the other?" she asked Callie. Callie turned to me and said, "I'd really love to hang out Sam, but I have a feeling that I wouldn't be much fun right now anyways." With that, she followed Pema and Masahiro to the guest room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see the twins and Trey staring expectantly at me. "Well?" Takeshi asked. "Well what?" I responded. "Aren't we going to practice waterbending?" Trey said eagerly. "Yeah but why do you have these two?" I said trying to cover up the annoyance in my voice. I had a bad feeling about those two. It might just be their devilish grins, but when Mizuki, Nana, and I had been talking earlier, they had both told me that they weren't the most trustworthy people on the planet. More like the rebellious waterbenders of the planet. "We can waterbend too!" Takeo exclaimed. "You're teaching him Northern waterbending right?" I nodded. "We can teach him Southern waterbending! It's different!" Takeshi said. "They're only a little different!" I protested. Trey sighed. "I think it would be good to know both North Pole and South Pole waterbending styles." I groaned mentally and muttered, "Fine." Takeshi and Takeo gave each other a high five and then high fived Trey. All three were grinning which made me worry.

We walked outside to the pond area we were fighting in earlier. "Now, the Northern waterbending style seems to traditionally perform more defensive, strategic, and architectural techniques in waterbending,while the Southern waterbending style seems to be more aggressive and offensive than the Northern style," Takeshi said. Takeo nodded. "There's also the Foggy Swamp style which was developed by waterbenders who lived in a swap in the Earth Kingdom. I can teach you a little bit of that, but if you want to learn more of it, then ask Nana. She's studied it and can use it better than me. Takeshi only wanted to learn Southern style, but now I think he's starting to regret it." Takeshi snorted and said, "You wish I was," while my jaw dropped mentally. These guys were a lot smarter than they looked! I watched in shock as they showed Trey the differences between Southern style and Foggy Swap style and helped when they wanted me to help demonstrate Northern style so they could point out more differences. Trey was catching on quickly and I was impressed that he had grown so much by the end of the lesson.

"I now deem you waterbending master Trey!" Takeo exclaimed. We all laughed. "We'll see," I said. "Why don't we test him tomorrow at the Festival of the Full Moon?" Takeshi and Takeo nodded. "Deal," Takeshi said. "We can have Mom and Uncle Atsushi give the final word on whether he's master material or not." We all shook hands and I pounded Trey on the back. I got a nice slap in the face with cold water as Trey said, "I have a bruise there!" We laughed and I groaned, "Where's Callie when you need her." "Sleeping," Takeshi laughed. Soon, the four of us were all drenched from shoving each other in the water. "Get inside right now you four!" Ikki yelled. As we approached she said, "You all are going to catch hypothermia." Takeo faked a sneeze and Ikki blasted him with air. "That's cold!" Takeo yelped. I tried to stifle my laughter, but apparently Ikki heard. The other three of us got a nice gust of cold wind blown at us and this time Takeo laughed.

"Sit down and eat." Jinora commanded as we reached the dining room. "We already did and as the four of you were outside waterbending, you missed dinner." "Sorry," I said. Jinora placed a bowel of hot soup in front of each of us and we ate as we told her of Trey's test tomorrow. Ren and Atsushi had come in during the conversation. "Would you see if he's mastered waterbending?" I asked both of them. Ren and Atsushi exchanged a glance and then Atsushi said, "I don't see why not. Judging the Avatar will be most exciting." Trey groaned. "Why do people make such a big deal about me being the Avatar?" he almost yelled. "Some days I wish I was a normal person!" "Don't wish that!" Takeo exclaimed. "Being a normal person is boring sometimes!" Takeshi exclaimed. "It's not every day you get to meet the Avatar," Ren said quietly. "People like to make a big deal about meeting or knowing someone important. Enjoy the fact that you are well liked and known because some people don't even get to share their talents." Ren was a very quiet person, but when she spoke, she spewed words of wisdom. I guess that's were Takeo and Takeshi got it from, except for the fact that they were outspoken like their dad.

"You're right," Trey said. Ren nodded. "Well," I said. "I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment of recognition, but it's getting late and I'm kind of tired. Where's the nearest bed?" "You can have mine," I heard Callie say. I turned around to see her leaning in the doorway for the second time today. She was clutching her drawing pad and a box of colored pencils that also held a single pen, pencil, and eraser. She had told me. "Masahiro's still out, but I'm up. Just take a right here and it'll be the first door on your left." I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Callie," I said. As I walked down the hall I heard her say, "I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me." Most people would have said, "What would she be doing on the roof?" but we all knew.

She was going to draw the view her home had to offer; one that she probably hadn't seen in over a decade.


End file.
